


Rise of Darkness

by BookFangirlMaryJane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Golden Trio, Hogwarts House Sorting Ceremony, Oneshot, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherin Hermione Granger, Slytherin Ron Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookFangirlMaryJane/pseuds/BookFangirlMaryJane
Summary: The Golden Trio and their Sorting...... only it doesn't go as planned.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley
Comments: 11
Kudos: 308
Collections: Harry Potter Fanfiction Favorites





	Rise of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot about the beginning of a Dark Golden Trio.
> 
> Inspired by a tumblr post (but I can't find it anymore... will link it when I do, though).
> 
> I might write a real story to this if I can think of a good plot beyond 'Dark Golden Trio rebels against everything they know because they're sick of being treated like garbage by people'.

_ Hermione Granger _

Hermione was nervous. The hat felt heavy on her head. Then there was a voice, whispering right into her mind. _‘Very clever, oh yes, and a lot of ambition. Hmm…’_ She slightly tilted her head. “How are you sorting people? Can you read minds? Can other people learn how to read minds, too?”

A chuckle echoed through her head. _‘I can see where you belong best. I was created for this, by Rowena and Salazar, with influence from Helga and Godric as well, although they were less interested in the complex spellcasting and more interested in the creation itself. It’s not quite mindreading, although there is such a thing in the Wizarding World.’_

Hermione filed that bit of information away for later. “So, have you decided in which House I belong?” The hat gave a chuckle. _‘I believe I have. But be prepared for hardship. You will have to face a long battle against your peers but I am certain you will be able to win.’_ And then the voice called, aloud this time: “ ** _Slytherin_**!” and the young witch straightened her spine when the hat was lifted off her head.

Her eyes flickered over the Slytherin students as she walked over to her new House. Most of them looked bored or disgusted at the sight of her. Pureblood supremacy, then. Hermione steeled herself and sat down by the other first-year students. She would not let them get her down. She would work her way to the top and show them just how great a muggleborn could be!

**—o—**

_ Harry Potter _

Harry was nervous. The hat felt heavy on his head. Then he heard a voice in his mind. _‘Interesting, very interesting. Bravery, I see, and not a bad mind either. There is talent, so much talent, yes… and a thirst to prove yourself.’_

The young wizard thought: “Don’t make me theirs. I don’t want to be a puppet, to no one.” The hat was silent for a moment before sighing.

 _‘I believe I know where to put you, then. You will be great there, it’s all in your head, and it will help on your way to greatness. But people will be watching you, judging you. Are you sure?’_ When Harry didn’t protest, the hat said: _‘Well then, better be…’_

“ ** _Slytherin_**!”

And the Boy-Who-Lived stood up once the hat was lifted, stared the shocked student body down and marched straight over to the Slytherin table. The students over there were all staring, too, all except one. He kept his face blank as he sat down next to Hermione. For just a moment, they inclined their heads at each other, before facing forward again. The Wizarding World didn’t know what he had planned for them!

**—o—**

_ Ron Weasley _

Ron was nervous. The hat felt heavy on his head and he felt an itch on his nose. Then the boy heard a voice, whispering in his mind. _‘Oh, another Weasley!’_ Ron felt his hands curl into fists. Oh, yes, because that’s all he was: just another Weasley, just another son, just one of seven children.

 _‘Interesting. Such thrive, such ambition to be great. Oh, yes, I know just where to put you. But are you sure you want this?’_ The boy took a deep breath. He was his own person, not just another one of his mother’s sons, not the daughter they’d wanted, the little brother that didn’t get a thing of his own because everyone else came first. This was his chance. He wouldn’t waste it.

 _‘Then I wish you well on your way, Ronald Weasley,’_ the hat whispered. Then it called out: “ ** _Slytherin_**!” and was lifted off his head.

The eleven-year-old tried to ignore his brothers’ faces and turned away from them to join his new House. Hermione and Harry were looking at him, waiting. He sat down next to his very first friends and gave the two of them a smile. “This’ll be fun,” he murmured and saw them smile, just a little bit. Yes, this would be so much fun!

**The End**


End file.
